fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Link (SSB Feud)
Link was the third character added into Super Smash Bros and returns in Super Smash Bros. Feud he is part of the Legends of Zelda series Moveset Link has the same Movset as in Ultimate except for his up B is now changed to Paraglider witch launches him up a short distances and allows him to glide down similar to Peach Signature... Stage Link’s Signature Stage is the Great Plateau Tower Kart Links Signature Kart is Epona Track Link’s Signature Track is the Hyrule Circuit Goalie Link's goalie for soccer is the bokobolin Bat Link's bat for baseball is the master sword which he hits with the front so it doesn't cut the ball Tennis Racket Link's Tennis racket for tennis is blue around the edges with a master sword desing in the middle Golf Club Link's Golf Club for golf is a light blue with a cool sheika slate inspired desing on the bottom part Ball Link’s Signature Ball symbol is the Hylian Crest 0251B63C-9ABB-457B-9F59-7F6AB7C60ABE.jpeg|Great Plateau Tower 77139C74-2D1A-482F-860A-29D7F3F23A45.png|Epona E65B887D-BA33-4EF7-A11D-9AF24CD78211.jpeg|Hyrule Circuit MidnaWolfLink.png|Wolf Link Kart Desing Alternate Costumes Link has the same alternate costumes as in Ultimate 072EBA5A-0738-4183-9A15-17AE04A5A678.png|Link's Alternate Costumes rider_link_render_by_leafpenguins-db321xa.png|Link Rider Alt (Sports Exclusive) Special Moves Kart racing Link’s Special Item in Kart Racing is Multi Arrow Launch witch allows link to launch four different arrow at any side of him if an arrow hits someone they are stunned Soccer Link’s Special Move in Soccer is Bombs Ball where Link throw a ticking ball in front of him after the explosion he kicks te ball Baseball Link’s Special Move in Baseball is Boomerang Ball when he hits the ball it flies a few distance before coming back allowing Link to hit it again to make a stronger launch Tennis Link’s Special Move in Tennis is Paraglider Dive he quickly pulls out his Paraglider and launches himself in the air he then let’s go of the Paraglider and dives down hitting the ball when he gets there Golf Link’s Special Move in Golf is Master Sword Hit where instead of the golf club Link uses his Master sword with launches the ball farther Basketball Link’s Special Move in Basketball is Hookshot launch where Link launches his hookshot towards the ball pulling it forwards then swinging it around before launching it towards the goal (this move only works on defense) Amiibo All previos Link Amiibo are Compatible along with the new Alt Link amiibo here is a full list of Compatible •Link (SSB)-Level Up to level 50 Wolf Link-Level up to level 50 to unlock the Wolf Link Kart •Link (Ocarina of Time)-Level up to level 50 •Link (Legend Of Zelda)-Level up to Level 50 •Link (Twilight Princess)-Level up to level 50 •Link (Skyward Sword)-Level up to level 50 •Link (Rider)- Level up to level 50 to unlock Rider Link in Kart Sports Mode •Link (Archer)- Level up to level 50 •Link Down Aerial Alt.-Level up to level 50 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda (series) Category:The Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Males